sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ψαμμήτιχος Α \Αίγυπτος
Ψαμμήτιχος Α' Psametik, Psammetichus Pharaohs, Twenty-sixth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) 7ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 7ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ψαμμήτιχος" είναι εξελληνισμός της ονομασίας "Psametik" (= The Vine Merchant Of Metjek" ( = Οινέμπορος του Metjek)) η οποία είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης και προέρχεται από την λέξη "Metjek" [ = άγνωστος (Αιγυπτιακός ή αλλοδαπός) θεός]. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται στην ιστορία είναι: * * Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 26η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (XXVI). - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, είναι: Ο Ψαμμήτιχος Α' της Αιγύπτου ήταν ο ιδρυτής και πρώτος Φαραώ της Αιγύπτου από την 26η δυναστεία ήταν ο Φαραώ που επανενοποίησε την Αίγυπτο σε ενιαίο ισχυρό βασίλειο μετά τον κατακερματισμό της χώρας λόγω της κατάκτησης των Ασσυρίων. Η δυναστεία της Σάιδος Καταγόταν από την Σάιδα, ήταν γιος του Νεχώ Α' του τελευταίου από τους 20 βασιλείς οι οποίοι ήταν διορισμένοι από τους Ασσύριους την εποχή του Εσαρχαδδών και του γιου του Σαρδανάπαλου βασιλείς της πόλης ονομάζονταν και βασιλείς των 12. Η επανενοποίηση ολόκληρης της Αιγύπτου από την δυναστεία της Σαίδος περιγράφεται αναλυτικά από τον Έλληνα ιστορικό Ηρόδοτο (Βιβλίο Β' : 151-157). Την εποχή του Νεχώ Α' οι Αιγύπτιοι άρχισαν να αντιδρούν έντονα απέναντι στον ζυγό των Ασσυρίων, άρχισαν να στρέφονται προς τους Κουσίους στα νότια που είχαν γίνει εκείνη την εποχή πολύ ισχυροί με βασιλέα τον Τανταμανί. Οι Κούσιοι επιτέθηκαν στα βόρεια προκειμένου να αποσπάσουν την Αίγυπτο από τους Ασσυρίους στην μάχη που ακολούθησε το 664 π.Χ. σκοτώθηκε ο Νεχώ Α' και τον διαδέχθηκε στην πόλη της Σάιδος ο γιος του Ψαμμήτιχος. Στα επόμενα 10 έτη ο Ψαμμήτιχος επέτυχε να επανενώσει ολόκληρη την Αίγυπτο σε ένα ενιαίο βασίλειο ανεξάρτητο από τους Ασσύριους υπό την ηγεσία του. Η ενοποίηση της Αιγύπτου Η ενοποίηση ολόκληρης της Αιγύπτου σε ένα βασίλειο έγινε τον 9ο χρόνο της βασιλείας του Ψαμμήτιχου Α' στην Σαίδα το 656 π.Χ. όταν κατέλαβε την Θήβα καταλύοντας την 25η δυναστεία που είχε τοποθετηθεί από τον βασιλέα των Χουσιτών της Νουβίας Τανταμανί. Προσέλαβε την κόρη του βασιλέα Σεπενούπετ Β' την Νικωτρίδα σύμβουλο του, παρέμεινε βασιλική σύμβουλος 70 ολόκληρα έτη ως τον θάνατο της το 586 π.Χ.. Στην συνέχεια αντιμετώπισε ο Ψαμμήτιχος επιτυχώς όλα τα επαναστατικά κινήματα και όλες τις επιδρομές απο την Νουβία ισχυροποιώντας την βασιλεία του, στην μακρόχρονη βασιλεία του που κράτησε 54 έτη έφερε μεγάλη ανάπτυξη και ευημερία. Απέθανε το 610 π.Χ. και τον διαδέχθηκε ο υιος του Νεχώ Β'. Το πείραμα του Ψαμμήτιχου Ο Έλληνας ιστορικός Ηρόδοτος στον δεύτερο τόμο των ιστοριών του (2,2) αναφέρει το πείραμα που έκανε ο Φαραώ Ψαμμήτιχος Α' με δυο βρέφη προκειμένου να ανακαλύψει την καταγωγή της ανθρώπινης γλώσσας. Μεγάλωσε δυο βρέφη από την ώρα που γεννήθηκαν σε ένα κλειστό δωμάτιο με διαταγή να μην ακούσουν ποτέ λέξη από άνθρωπο ώστε να ακούσει ο ίδιος την πρώτη γλώσσα που θα ομιλήσουν αφ' εαυτά. Η λέξη τελικά που είπαν όταν έφθασαν σε ηλικία 2 ετών ήταν "βεκός" Φρυγική γλώσσα σχετική με τον άρτο με αυτόν τον τρόπο ο Ψαμμήτιχος κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι η καταγωγή της ανθρώπινης γλώσσας ήταν Φρυγική και όχι Αιγυπτιακή όπως θεωρούσαν μέχρι τότε. Χρονολόγιο 666: Aššurbanipal makes Necho I viceroy of Memphis and Sais; Psammetichus is heir apparent 664: Death of the Kushite king Taharqo; his son Tanwetamani attacks Lower Egypt but is repelled near Memphis by Necho, who is killed in action; Psammetichus flees to Assyria, receives support and returns; he pursues Tanutamun and sacks Thebes; Upper Egypt is left to a local strong man named Montuemhat c.658?: Coalition with Gyges of Lydia Psammetichus employs Greek and Carian mercenaries and achieves military supremacy over the other rulers in Lower Egypt and the Libyan tribes in the west 656: Psammetichus' daughter Nitocris is adopted as "god's wife of Amun" in Thebes by the current priestesses with that name, a lady named Shepenwepet II and a sister of the Kushite king Taharqa named Amenirdis II; she is received and recognized by Montuemhat and Ibi; as a result, Psammetichus can unify Egypt 651-648: Civil war in Assyria; Egypt slips out of Assyrian control forts are built at Pelusiac and Damietta branches of the Nile, Elephantine, and Marea; according to Herodotus, Psammetichus devoted twenty nine-years to the siege of Ashdod in Palestine and warded off a Scythian invasionnote c.620: Psammetichus founds Naucratis, a Greek port of trade in the western Delta (Herodotus calls it "the camps"; there is in fact no evidence that it was a Greek town) 616: Egyptian troops support the Assyrians 612: The Assyrian capital Nineveh captured by the Babylonians and Medes 610: Death; Psammetichus is succeeded by his son Necho II Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 26η Δυναστεία (XXVI) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία *''Peter Clayton, Chronicle of the Pharaohs, Thames and Hudson, 1994. p.195'' *''"Psamtek I Wahibre". Digitalegypt.ucl.ac.uk. Retrieved 2011-11-20.'' *''"Psamtik I". Touregypt.net. Retrieved 2011-11-20.'' Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Ηγεμόνες 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 26ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας